


Gato

by sosubtlelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Homelessness, Hybrids, M/M, This Is STUPID, idek, mentions of zayn and niall, niall is zayn's hybrid, sorry liam, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosubtlelarry/pseuds/sosubtlelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds Harry out on the streets and takes him in for some loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gato

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i couldn't come up with a title? gato is spanish for cat if you didn't know.

Louis knew all about hybrids. Well, not everything about them but his friend Zayn has a pet (though he isn’t much of a pet to Zayn) dog hybrid named Niall. He knows they are just like humans but with characteristics and small looks of animals. Louis thought they were cool.

But he never thought he’d meet one like this.

-

Louis walked back to his flat from the convenient store around the block, in the rain. It wasn’t falling too hard but it wasn’t little sprinkles either. Luckily, he had brought an umbrella with him. Louis looked down to his coat pocket for his phone to check the time. 5:35. Louis sighed, it would be another 10 minutes till he reached his flat and he didn’t feel like being soaked. He was about to whistle for a cab when he heard a whimper. Louis jumped, a little startled by the inhuman noise.

“Hello?” He called out, turning his head to see a dark alley. He only got a whimper in response.

Louis decided to see what was making the noise. If it was a homeless person, he’d hand him or her some money, always kind at heart. If it wasn’t, well…

“Hello?” He called out again, much quieter than before as he made his way down the alley. What he saw he didn’t expect.

In front of him he saw a boy, a boy with cat ears and a tail, its sticking to the floor from the rain. The cat hybrid whimpered again as he looked up at Louis. He backed away, looking frightened.

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.”  Louis said quietly, ignoring the rain as he crouched down to reach the boys level. “Meow?” The boy meowed, raising his tone of voice to make it sound like a question. Louis nodded, he didn’t know what he said but he figured it didn’t matter.

“Where’s your owner?” Louis asked, looking around for anyone. The cat put its head into his knees again, playing with a string from his worn jumper. “No parents?” Louis asked catching on. The boy nodded and looked at him, stretching out his arm. Louis looked down at the cat-boys’ wrist to see the name Harry embedded into a string bracelet. “Harry, it that your name?” Louis asked looking up to the boys – Harry’s – sparkling green, cat-like eyes. Harry nodded. “Well, if you have no owners, why don’t you stay with me?” Louis asked a little too eager to have his own hybrid. Harry smiled and nodded. Louis grabbed his hand, pulling him up then continued his walk to the flat, Harry by his side.

-

“So this is your new home, for now at least.” Louis said showed Harry around the flat. Harry meowed again, showing his appreciation. “Can you speak at all?” Louis finally asked the question that’s been on his mind. Harry smiled brightly. “Yeah I can! I’m just used to not talking at all since I had no one to talk to before.” Harry voice vibrated throughout the room. Louis was surprised by how deep it was and no, he didn’t get any butterflies in his tummy, don’t be silly. Louis smiled small at Harry.

“Are you hungry?” Louis asked walking into the kitchen after thinking of something to say instead of just staring at the gorgeous boy – cat? – standing in his living room, looking around. “Yes please!” Harry said following Louis. “What’d you like? I don’t really know what cat hybrids eat, sorry.” Louis said, a light blush making its way to his cheeks. Harry chuckled and Louis swore his lungs stopped working when he turned around, facing Harry, to see his left kitten ear twitch. He was adorable. Louis tried to keep a goofy smile of his face but he failed miserably.

“Uhhh, I have sandwich stuff, left over Chinese food, pizza-” Louis was cut of short when Harry let out a loud meow, obviously signaling he wanted pizza. “Pizza it is then.” Louis said, chuckling while taking the box out. After he got the pizza into the oven he turned around and looked up. The sight he saw made him smile so wide, the crinkles by his eyes hardly letting him see. Harry was on the floor, pawing at the carpet where the kitchen tiles met the living room carpet. He looked like a kitten and a small child combined and Louis wanted to hold him in his arms and never let him go.

What the hell is going on and why does Louis feel like his heart is going to explode candy hearts?

-

While Louis and Harry ate, they both decided to watch a movie instead of getting to know each other better since Harry was touchy on the subject. Louis, being the gentleman he was (because that surely is the only reason), didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

“Just make yourself at home, Hazza.” Louis said already haven given Harry a nickname. He flopped onto the couch, remote in hand turning on the tv. “Okay.” Harry said, jumping onto the couch next to Louis before curling up to his side. Louis looked down at Harry a little surprised by the action but smiled nothing less. “Watcha wanna watch?” Louis asked, squeezing Harry’s shoulder while flipping through Netflix. “Erm, how about Peter Pan!?” Harry asked excitedly, sitting up from Louis arms and looking at him with wide jade eyes.

Louis looked almost _too_ fondly. Almost. “Pleeeeease, Lou!” Harry asked pawing at Louis shirt. Louis actually could not handle his adorableness. “Yeah of course Hazza! Peter Pan is one of my favorites.” “Me too!” Harry squealed then calmed down, setting back under Louis’ arm as Louis found the movie.

-

Louis woke up suddenly from falling asleep; Harry still dozed off underneath his arm. Louis looked at the time on tv set clock. 10:00pm. Wow, Louis thought, we really slept that long? He shook his head to rid the sleepiness that lingered. He looked down at Harry and smiled. Harry was asleep, of course, but he looked absolutely stunning. His long eyelashes laid against his cheek bones making him look somewhat like sleeping beauty, his ear twitched every once and a while and was snuggled up to Louis’ side a little more than necessary.

Louis didn’t want to wake him up and bring him to his bed, which was Louis’ really because this flat didn’t have any guest bedrooms. Louis decided to carry him, as best as he could since Harry was much bigger than him in size. Louis stood up letting Harry slowly fall from his side before bending down to put his arm around his shoulders and the other behind his knees, lifting him up. Surprisingly, Harry looked big but Louis worked out a lot and had no problem carrying him. Harry automatically wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, involuntarily as he was still sleeping.

Louis walked down the hall towards his bedroom then pushing the door open with his foot. He slowly let Harry drop from his arms and on the bed before taking off Harry’s shoes. He then pulled the covers up to his chin. Louis stripped down to his boxers and slowly climbed into the bed next to Harry, pulling the covers up enough. “Lou?” Harry asked, scooting over towards Louis and cuddling with him. Louis just shushed him and told him to go back to sleep, receiving a quiet okay for an answer.

-

It’s been only 2 weeks since Louis found Harry on the streets in the rain and he still hasn’t told Louis why he was out there in the first place. Louis didn’t want to ask Harry to tell him and make him feel pressured to tell him, but he was curious. He would wait till Harry felt comfortable with him to tell him what happened. That time would be now.

-

Harry and Louis were sitting in their bed, cuddled up, watching the Titanic because it was sappy and they felt like it. They weren’t paying much attention to it though, rather sneaking glances at each other when the other was focusing on the screen. Harry turned his head to the left looking slightly up at Louis since he was curled up into his side. He smiled because Louis is perfect and his profile is amazing and he thinks he will tell Louis now.

“Boo?” Harry called, trying to get Louis’ attention. They weren’t dating but they had pet names for each other. “Hmm.” Came Louis’ reply, now giving his attention to Harry. “I wanna tell you why I was out on the streets when you found me, okay?” Harry asked with wide eyes. Louis got a little worried. “Yeah, yeah. Okay. Are you sure, Hazza?” Louis asked, though he knew the answer. Once Harry made up his mind, it usually never changed, Louis learned. Harry nodded. “The last owners I had…they were very mean to me,” Harry said pouting a bit. “And they would hurt me a lot, physically and mentally. They hit me and kicked me and shoved me into walls and it hurt. They were so mean, I ran away. And that’s how I ended up on the streets because who would take me in?” Harry said looking down at his hands resting on his lap, sniffling. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, tears coming to his eyes because why would anyone do that to Harry?

“Oh Harry. You’re safe now, don’t worry. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again. You can trust me.” Louis said scooping Harry into his lap so he could cry into his chest. “I know Lou, I love you.” Harry blurted out, not realizing what he said till Louis stopped rocking him. He picked up his head from Louis’ chest and sniffled, looking confused. “You just said you loved me?” Louis told Harry, almost question like. Harry’s eyes went wide. “Oh.” Was the only thing that escaped his mouth. Louis grinned cheekily, “Well, it’s good because I love you too.” Louis leaned down and pecked Harry on the cheek. Harry pouted at this and pointed to his lips making a disapproving sounding hum. Louis grinned like a Cheshire cat and leaned down again, kissing Harry on the lips.

“Mmm, I love you.” Louis said into the kiss, not daring to take his mouth off Harry’s for one second. Their first kiss needed to last, though Louis hopped there would be plenty more after this one. “Love you too, now kiss me you fool.” Harry chuckled into the kiss.


End file.
